User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/JD Billboard Positions (December 29, 2018)
The Christmas festivities reach a peak as more holiday tunes jingle onto the charts, reaching new peaks and breaking records. This week was huge for Christmas music as streaming boosts many holiday classics, with some songs making their debut appearances. This is due to a variety of reasons that will be discussed below. These include "Wonderful Christmastime" by Paul McCartney, "Happy Xmas (War is Over)" by John Lennon and Yoko Ono/The Plastic Ono Band featuring the Harlem Community Choir, and more. Unfortunately, "All I Want for Christmas Is You" was not able to get any higher than #6 and actually fell one spot to #7 despite seeing a 21% gain. This drop is thanks to the rise of Post Malone and Swae Lee's "Sunflower" which rises 7-4 following the release of the Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse soundtrack. Ariana Grande continues her impressive chart run as "thank u, next" holds at #1 while her new single "Imagine" takes the title of Hot Shot Debut at #24. She joins Katy Perry and Ava Max as wiki favorites to debut this week, as Katy comes in at #68 with the Amazon-exclusive "Cozy Little Christmas" and Ava comes in with "Sweet But Psycho" at #87. Kodak Black sees one of the only non-Christmas rises this week following his number one album, Dying to Live. This causes "ZEZE" to rise 9-8 and "Calling My Spirit" to rise 53-46, among other debuts outside the top 50. Some reasons why holidays songs are debuting now instead of earlier: *Originally released prior to the Hot 100 (1958) *Songs were not allowed to chart outside of their release cycles until this decade. **Must be in top 50 and see gains in all metrics (radio, sales, streaming) to chart *Until 1990-something (1996 I think) only singles could chart *During certain periods Christmas songs had their own chart and were ineligible for the Hot 100 ↓ ↑ Currently Charting Hot 100 Hot Dance/Electronic Hot Latin Year-End 2018 Note the chart year runs from charts dated 12/1/2017 to 12/1/2018 Hot 100 This year saw major achievements for hip-hop artists such as Drake and Post Malone. The list is kind of lame with some people noting the abundance of songs in the lower half that barely reached the top 50. Dance/Electronic Because it's a 100-song recap of a 50-song chart, almost anything that reached the top 10 this year made it in. Hot Latin Songs Greatest of All Time See User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/JD Billboard Positions (August 25, 2018)#Greatest of All Time Peaks Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Unlimited TBA Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Unlimited *Positions 101 to 125 correspond to positions 1 to 25 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Chart, which acts as an extension of the Hot 100. *Prior to 2012, songs did not have to be predominantly in Spanish to chart on the Hot Latin Songs chart and the chart was predominantly based on airplay. *The Dance/Electronic chart was established in January 2013. Songs that predate the chart only charted if the song saw a significant enough increase to chart sometime after the chart was established. Category:Blog posts